Tables have Turned
by Dark DescendantHG
Summary: The mercenary's enemy Gray Co has some how got four girls from another world and throws them into MVM fight.
1. Chapter 1:Something Unexpected

**Author's note**

**This is my first fan fiction so I'll be trying my best to make it a good one. This is set in the TF2 MVM time (if you don't know what MVM stands for its Man vs Machine in TF2 a very fun game mode) and the first few chapters will be placed in Mannhattan if I'm doing a bad job at describing (which is a high chance) the charters you can type up their images for the RWBY charters because I'm a lazy son of a gun but for the TF2 charters like Scout, Medic, Pyro and the other 6 classes I'm using my TF2 loadouts so if you're wondering what they look like add me on Steam my name is Dark Descendant{HG}. And before I start I'm not doing any shipping. Anyway let's get this story rolling. Also credit to WongTheGreatAndPowerful for describing the robot engineer, being my beta reader and fixing up and spelling errors and making it sound good.**

Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

**Saturday - 11:30am – Remnant - Streets of Vale - Team RWBY:**

"Yang I'm SOO bored right now!" Ruby moaned.

"Come on Ruby, lighten up! I'm sure we'll find something fun to do." Yang told a bored Ruby

While Yang was doing her thing as an older sister, Blake was engulfed in a book and Weiss flicked though a magazine. But then Blake heard a strange clunking noise in an alley. "Did anyone here that?" she asked the group, but was met with shrugs from Yang and Weiss and a "Nope." from Ruby. Then another noise reached her, but this time it clearly sounded like metal hitting metal, and was loud enough for the group to hear.

"Was that the noise you were talking about?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah" Blake answered. At that moment, a streak of blue light flashed in a nearby back alley.

"Let's go see what it is!" Ruby half yelled with excitement. After a 2 minute walk to the place where they guessed the blue light came, they were greeted by a startling sight. A blue robot with one grey and one yellow hand, and a grey strip below the palm of his robotic hand, a strip of grey metal above it's legs which would have been its belt. On the right side of its 'belt' a power cord wrapped up like a cowboy lasso, with the left occupied by two large batteries, mostly coloured blue expect the top of it which was grey and the power symbol which was yellow. Its feet were black with yellow metal knee plates, its head was grey with yellow flashing eyes, the top of its head was also flashing yellow. Its blue arms were stamped with a scratched yellow symbol of a wrench.

After having a quick glance of the robot, they decided to take a closer look to see what it was doing, so they hid behind a dumpster, except for Weiss, who climbed a fire escape.

"Weiss, what is that?" Ruby whispers to her partner.

"I don't know, it's not one of my father's models." she answered.

Then the robot placed down a blue tool box of some kind, which morphed into a strange rectangular object, during which the robot said in a robotic Texan voice, "Teleporter going up."

'Teleporter?' Blake thought to herself.

After, the robot did a 180 spin and held another tool box. But what it said next was quite worrying for the Huntresses.

"Building a Sentry."

As this sentry was being built, it unfolded into a simple gun barrel in a rounded edged box mounted on a tripod. Then the robot whacked it with its wrench roughly 10 times and all of a sudden, the box which the muzzle was mounted on burst into two small mini guns with some sort of chains coming out and another leg sprouting behind the original tri-pod. The box was now what the robot said to be a teleporter but instead of being large it was small and it could hold the weight or an average human on it. A stand was keeping the teleporter upright but above the stand the rectangular shape was spinning and creating some sort of blue circle. Now looking back to the sentry it was different it was taller ¾ the size of the robot, now the sentry had 6 legs holding it up, the blue gun barrel was now in a vertical position and attached to the gun was another box with 4 holes in it.

As Ruby quickly glanced up into the sky to see if the sun had started to set, which it hadn't. She saw a dove flying pass over the alley where the sentry was. The sentry automatically aimed at the dove and shot it down without missing a shot. The sudden gunfire startled Ruby and caused her to knock over a bottle on top of the dumpster. The sentry stared to spin up its two miniguns, which where then aiming at the dumpster. As soon as it started firing at Ruby's position, Yang and Blake jumped out to distract the sentry, while Weiss jumped of the fire escape and went to help her team. As the sentry was firing the box which was attached to the gun barrel shot four rockets which missed the Huntresses, exploding the dumpster.

After a few minutes of evading Weiss summoned some glyphs to deflect the oncoming lead and explosives. The sentry again shot 4 rockets at Ruby which threw her behind the machines. As soon as she got back on her feet, she thought to herself, 'This is my chance to take out the robot!' With her sweetheart Crescent Rose unfolded into full scythe form, she started to sprint towards the robot. But in ending the robot, she accidentally ran over the teleporter. In a flash of blue light, she was gone.

The rest of the team stared in shock at what they just saw.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed.

"THROW EVERYTHING YOU GOT AT THAT PIECE OF S***!" she commanded. All that filled the alleyway was the crunching of metal as the sentry was pummeled by gunfire, Dust explosions, and Yang's flaming gauntlets.

After 10 minutes of bombardment, the smoke cleared, revealing a pile of smoking metal and the teleporter.

"I'm going though that thing." Yang said with a determined tone.

"Yang we don't know what's on the other side of this teleporter.", Weiss objected. "For all we know it could be more of those robots."

"I don't care! I want my sister back, and if you don't want to risk your pretty little face, that's fine! I'll do it by myself."

Yang stared at the heiress with anger contained in her eyes, with Weiss looking back with hurt at being accused of not worrying about their leader. They remained like this for some time, until Blake's words snapped them out of the staring contest.

"Weiss, she's our team leader and your partner. If you can even consider leaving her alone, then I am ashamed to be your 'team mate'. However, we can't just charge in recklessly Yang. We should instead proceed with caution and enter the other side of the teleporter with the intent of sneaking."

"Fine, but the moment I see Ruby, I'm going in gauntlets blazing." Yang huffed, agreeing to the plan just to get Weiss to go.

The heiress sighed, and relented. "Ok, I'll come. But if we can't find a way back to Beacon afterwards, it's going to be your fault."

"Good and YOU'RE going first!" Yang ordered.

"Wait what?! I never agreed to going fir-"

Just before she could finish her sentence, Yang pushed her into the teleporter. She disappeared in a blue flash just like Ruby did, with Blake and Ruby close behind.

**Tuesday – Manhattan – 2:32 PM - Weiss, Blake and Yang P.O.V.**

After entering the teleporter they ended up on top of some red and yellow shipping containers, and to their surprise the same teleporter they jumped into was spinning away under Yang.

"So where are we?" Weiss questioned Blake.

"I have no idea" she responded.

Yang's eyes were scanning everywhere for her sister when she head the same clunking noise that led them to the robot earlier. She turned the corner and instantly told the others to get ready in case the three revealed robots started attacking them. As Team WBY studied the robots they began to see differences from the one earlier. For starters, the robots all had yellow flashing heads, were different sizes, all had grey scratches, the robots were shooting a blue beam to another robot, and they were all marching in the same direction. Then all of a sudden a shot rang out. One robot dropped to the ground, missing its head. The rest of the automatons soon followed suit. Then the three huntresses heard talking.

"Wow Ruby. First time with my rifle and ya already landed your first head shots on these wankers." a heavily Australian accented voice spoke.

"Well I was always a good shot with my baby, but it was fun taking a few pot shots with your sniper, Sniper."

"Bah, just call me Mundy."

"Alright then."

Then all of them heard a nearby speaker announce, "Wave done. Quickly get to an upgrade station, they'll be back."

After, Yang, Blake and Weiss got closer look they saw Ruby with some sort of sniper with a robot head hanging down from the muzzle in her hands. Standing next to her was a tall and spindly man who was they assumed was 'The Sniper' or as just mentioned, 'Mundy'. Yang was about to start sprinting and hug her sister, but she was stopped by a French-accented voice.

"I wouldn't move if I was you."

As the three girls turned around they saw a man with a red tux, a black hood (The Dashin' Hashashashin), yellow glasses (Deus Specs), a red scarf (Merc's Pride Scarf) holding a revolver at them (The Diamondback).

"Why are you girls in this part of Mannhattan, it was closed off to everyone but mercenaries and Miss Pauling.

"Spy, what are you doing?"

The newly deemed 'Spy' turned to face the source to the voice.

"We're all down at the upgrade station and you're here doing… well, hello there ladies!" the man said as he turned to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Scout you imbecile, don't you have to take care of the other girl who appeared out of the teleporter?" the Spy asked in a mocking tone.

"Nah, left that job for the Sniper. Those two seem to get along with each other better."

"That's my sister!" Yang exclaimed.

"Really? Sorry, but you're going have to prove it. First, what is your name?" the Spy inquired.

"If you'd be so kind as to stop holding that gun to my head, I'll tell you." Yang said through teeth gritted in annoyance.

"Fine." the Spy said while holstering his weapon. "But what about these two? Are they with you?"

"What do you think" Weiss said with a sarcastic tone.

Yang got up and held out her hand. "The name's Yang." she introduced. "The Ice Queen over there is Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss objected in annoyance.

"And that's Blake over there."

Instead of saying anything, the faunus just looked over the Spy.

Then they heard Ruby yell out, "Guys, is that you?!"

"Ruby?! Thank goodness you're safe!" Yang called in response.

After Team RWBY was all back together, Yang asked, "What happened to you when you went through the teleporter?"

"Allow me." the Sniper interjected.

**12 minutes before Weiss', Blake's and Yang's arrival - Sniper's P.O.V.**

Was just a normal day of sniping wankers' heads off. Just after I respawned from one of those robot spies backstabbing me, I heard the Heavy yell out, "Robots have taken gate!" For a while a noise was heard, signalling that a gate has been taken and the robots have been deactivated for a short time. As I looked at the teleporter exit, I saw a robot engineer get a teleporter set up along with a sentry. A bullet to the robot engineer's head stopped the construction, and in a hushed voice I said "Boom! Headshot." Then a whistle was heard that signalled the robots were back online. The sentry was online, but out of the teleporter I saw a little girl in her teens destroying the sentry with some short of a red scythe. She then looked puzzled as she folded the scythe up. I think she somehow ended up in the tank and tripped over the teleporter. So I took our engineer's teleporter and teleported to the exit where he set it up and as soon I appeared, she was looking at the teleporter I just used.

"Oy, you lost?" I asked. Suddenly, she unfolded and pointed the scythe at me.

"Easy there little missy, I'm not trying to cause any trouble. I'm just wondering if you got lost, 'cause this is a battle ground." Right then, I notice Scout running towards us, but he was slower than normal so I quickly turned my head towards the gate. And sure enough, the real Scout was there collecting cash and throwing Mad Milk at the robots. Assured that the Scout which was running towards us was a spy, I pulled my Kukri and stabbed the spy in the gut. The girl was shocked as she most likely thought I just murdered someone, but as I pulled my blade out, the robot Spy revealed itself.

I turned to her and asked "Oy, you just going stand there or are you going to get to safety?"

"Uh..." she answered.

I sighed and decided to start from the start. "Right then little girl, what's your name?" I asked.

She haughtily replied, "My name is Ruby Rose, and I'm not little! I'm 15 years old."

"Ok then Ruby, could you do me a favor and head to that building over there?" As I pointed to the spawn, I heard Medic from the battle field calling me.

"Sniper, vhere are you?!"

"Coming mate, just let me deal with something ok?"

"Make it quick!" Medic replied.

"Ok I can't let you near those robots so I'm going to give you one of my rifles."

And this is where she just stared at me with a face that mirrors Heavy with a Sandvich. "Rifles?! You mean you have more than one?! Please, please, please show me!" she squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Ok, ok. But only one!"

"Ok." Ruby squeaked.

I walked to the spawn. I saw Engineer repairing the teleporter.

He just stared at me and said, "Boy, you are going to get in trouble for bring a civilian here."

"She probably ended up in the tank and tripped over their teleporter and ended up here." I responded.

"Ok, so why are you bringing her here?"

"I have a name you know!" Ruby shouted.

The Engineer looked at her and asked, "Well than what's your name miss?"

"Ruby Rose." she answered shyly, ashmed at her outburst.

"Right, now Ruby, what's that on your back?" pointing to her folded up scythe.

"Oh this?" she asked as she unfolded her weapon and stuck the blade into the ground.

"This is my sweetheart, Crescent Rose. A high impact bolt action sniper scythe." She answered.

"Looks like you got a challenger Sniper!" Engineer said to me.

I replied, "Shut it Engie!"

"So can I see your rifles now, please?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, tell ya what. If you can shot more robots than me when the wave nearly ends, I'll let you have a shot of my sniper. Deal?"

And just like that, she replied with "Deal."

As Engineer just looked at me with a 'you're-in-for-it' look, Ruby asked "Sorry, but one could I have your names please, and two is that thing safe?" she asked pointing at the teleporter.

Engineer promptly told her, "Ok, for starters we don't use our proper names 'cause that's classified. We get nicknames based on our roles on the team, so I'm the Engineer and this bum who helped you is the Sniper. And yes, the teleporter is safe but don't teleport any bread."

"Why?" she asked, and I answered, "I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, ladies first." as I gestured her to take the teleporter.

She flashed a smile at me and stood on the teleporter and went from point A to point B.

As soon the teleporter was recharged Engineer told me, "It's your fault if she dies."

And with those words of inspiration I left him, and stood on the teleporter and went from point A to B. Ruby was waiting for me, and she was already way ahead of me in kills, so I tried to get as many shots off, but I couldn't keep up with her. After a while, there were only a few bots left, so I gave up. She folded up her weapon and I gave her my sniper to shoot the last few enemies.

**Present time – Group P.O.V.**

"That was...interesting." Blake said. "And do you really have a whole collection of sniper rifles?"

"Sure thing … um..."

"Blake" she finished for him.

"Now where are we?" Weiss asked.

"Manhattan." Scout replied.

"I haven't heard of that city on Remnant." Yang said.

"Remnant? What is that, a state or something?" Spy asked.

"It's the planet were we live in! Ruby, Weiss, Blake and I." Yang answered.

"Nein, you are not on Remnant anymore. You are on Earth." a man with a heavy German accent said while walking up to Sniper and backhanded him.

"Vhy didn't you tell me we had guests?"

"OW! Medic, I'll tell you later but for now we need to get ready for the next wave and tell them what's going on."

"But we need to explain this to Miss Pauling when she picks us up for our next location." Scout said.

Then Blake questions Scout, "Who's Miss Pauling?"

**Ok this is going to be my first chapter of a New Mean of Defence and my Medic has the Nunhood, Angle of Death and Fashionable Megalomaniac. My Scout has Fed-Fightin' Fedora paint gold, The Flapjack and Dillinger's Duffel. My Engineer has The Danger, The Dogfighter and Hillbilly Speed-Bump. And finally my Sniper has Hillbilly Speed-Bump, The Cold Killer and The Birdman of Australuactraz. And I've already explained my Spy. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'm thinking about adding in Femsniper and Femscout into the story as well as Team JNPR and Saxton Hale. Give me suggestions on what to make the Femsniper and Femscout look like I said I might put them in so who know anyways I'm off to play some Team Fortress 2 **


	2. Chapter 2: The First Rewards

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone I'm back for another chapter and sorry for accidently uploading the first chapter I'm still new to the publishing process. Finished Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag the other day and the ending it got me asking so many questions that might be answered in the next game. Any way getting off track, the new RWBY episode was alright, but the cliff hanger from the last episode was amazing. And for everyone who plays TF2 get ready for the next Scream Fortress update and I'm hoping that Valve uses the spell books again they were so fun to use. Now for the next few weeks I'm not going to be able to get time to write because of exams and studying but it will be great if I can get another chapter out. And I'm adding the CEO of Mann Co., Saxton Hale soon so expect him.**

Chapter 2: The First Reward

**Tuesday - Manhattan - 3:41pm- Team RWBY, Scout, Medic, Spy and Sniper P.O.V.**

"Miss Pauling is the Administrator's assistant who does all kinds of jobs, which range from the simple background check on someone to murders." Scout replied.

"And our only mode of transportation beside Sniper's Caravan, which he doesn't let us use!" Spy included.

"Oi! The only reason I don't let all of you use my van is 1) I sleep in there, 2) I don't want all of you blokes touching all my stuff and 3) I don't want none of you eating all of my food." Sniper yelled at Spy ,which was now turning into an argument between the two.

As Spy and Sniper started bickering with each other, Medic was asking Ruby and the others questions about their world, and he did find it quite fascinating but mostly found Grimm to be something that Marasmus would summon to try to kill Solider after turning his castle into a raccoon habitat. Scout was just day dreaming about Miss Pauling, as usual. Engineer appeared out of the teleporter and saw Sniper fighting and decided to do something. He walked over, gave both of them a death stare, slapped them in the back of the head, and told them to get to spawn and get their upgrades. They started walking back to spawn to buy upgrades and get ready for the next round.

"Sorry for those two idiots, Ruby." the Engineer apologized. Ruby heard Engineer and turned around.

"They're always fighting and…" as soon as he turned around he received the sight of the three other girls all talking to Medic about their own planet and explaining what the dangers of their planet are.

"Ruby, who are they?" Engineer questioned Ruby.

"Oh that's Weiss, Blake and Yang who's my half-sister." she replied.

"Ok, thanks." he said.

Then he looked at Scout and said, "Scout, ring Miss Pauling that we're almost done here."

"On it." Scout replied, and walked off to spawn to ring her up and maybe talk to her for a hour.

"Ah! Engineer your just in time, Weiss vas about to tell us about the thing called 'Dust'." Medic said.

"Not now Doc, first we need to tell them what's going on, where we're going, how we're going to get them back home and meet the rest of the team."

Yang turned to him and asked "Wait, there's more of you!"

"Yes Yang and don't bother asking on how I know your name. Ruby told me and just call me Engie." he replied.

Then Medic quickly interjected "Vhat, you think that 5 people can hold of an entire robot army. Nien, ve need 9 people to do the job. Anyvay, I need to purchase my upgrades for the final vave and get my rewards."

As they started walking towards spawn Engineer gave them a quick warning about Pyro and how he'll probably try to kill them. When they reached outside of the spawn room Sniper walked out and told them.

"Ok girls, I told Pyro to not kill you."

"Ok" Ruby replied. As soon as they walked in the first person that to laid eyes well eye on the girls was Demo who was on the ground with a bottle of rum in his hand, drunk as hell. No, drunk didn't do it justice. He was smashed.

"Hey lads!" he said with a Scottish accent and all of the others mercenaries turned to the girls.

"I don't how drunk I am, but am I seeing four girls with Medic, Sniper and Engineer?"

"Nah mate, you're _definitely not _drunk yet and you are seeing four girls." Sniper explained. Then suddenly Weiss felt something hug her and when she turned around she saw a man in a full suit, gas mask which was shaped like a skull and sombrero.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

"Pyro please let go of our guest." Medic demanded. He turned to the Medic and let go of Weiss. "Pyro vhat were you doing?" Medic asked. But all he received was a bunch of mmmphs. "Ok…I see."

"You can understand him?" Weiss asked Medic.

"Yeah I can understand him perfectly. You just got to listen very closely and you can hear the vords that he is saying. He said he is sorry, he vas only being nice to you." Medic replied.

"Well next time a little warning next time please." She said to Pyro and he replied with a nod.

"Medic!" As Medic turned around to see the source of the voice he saw Solider with an furious look on his face "Why did you bring a bunch of girls to a battle field?" he yelled with a demanding tone but as Medic was about to say something, Solider walked over to the Huntresses and said "Listen here ladies I don't want you to turn my battle field into a tea party, so why don't you go back home to your mamas and…" Solider was cut off with a knock out punch which made everyone turn around except for Scout, who was outside talking to Miss Pauling. The fist belonged to a large man with some sort of armor on his chest and shoulders, a neatly shaved beard and a helmet.

"Sorry about that." he said with a heavy Russian accent "Solider thinks that only men can fight wars and not women. I on the other hand think anyone can fight a war, so long as they are strong."

"Thanks for that." Blake replied.

"Hey mister." Ruby started.

"Call me Heavy, please. And what are your names, may I ask?" Heavy asked Ruby.

"I'm Ruby! Over there is Weiss, Blake and Yang, and together we are the unstoppable team RWBY!" she shouted.

"Ruby," Weiss sighed, "never do that again, got it?"

"Ok…" Ruby said with a depressed tone.

"Anyway, Ruby what were you going to ask?" Heavy questioned Ruby.

"Oh yeah! Why does that guy's hat have a ball of fire orbiting around it?"

"It's an unusual hat. Those types of hats have an effect from smoking to burning effects but I don't know how they are made."

"All right, we can't sit here all day and talk. We need to defend Mann Co. and find a way back home for these four." Sniper said "But first, we need to explain to all of to what's happening."

**15 minutes later.**

"Interesting." Blake said then Scout came in and said to everyone.

"Ok does anyone need to tell Miss Pauling anything?" Solider and Medic raised their hands. "Anything important!" he added in and after saying that Solider put his hand down. Medic grabbed the phone and walked outside.

"Alright lads, let's get our upgrades for our weapons. Now, or never." Demo said while pulling out his weapons, which were a grenade launcher and sticky-bomb launcher and soon after the rest of the team followed.

"Hey Sniper, Engineer could you show us around quickly please?" Yang asked Sniper and Engineer.

"Why?" Sniper answered. The she pointed at Ruby who had the same face when Sniper told her she could use one of his rifles "Oh I see yeah. Let's go Engie." Leaving all the other mercenaries in the spawn room with Ruby who just stood there.

"Um why is she looking at us like that?" Scout questioned Heavy. He was about to answer his question when Ruby started asking questions about all their weapons including who made their weapons.

When Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sniper and Engineer were out the door they saw Medic who was on the phone to Miss Pauling still. Yang quickly walked up to him and said. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you, Ruby is having one of her weapons fan girl moment."

"Dunka." he said.

After 5 minutes of showing Yang, Weiss and Blake around the place where they were defending they started to walk to the spawn room. On the why they saw Medic running up to them with something important to say.

"Sniper can you do a special favor for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you use your van to drive zhe girls to the next location?"

"And where is that?"

"To my Lab. Vere only going to be there for a day, I'm only going to be placing zhe Uber implants into the girls."

"What!" Weiss yelled to medic. "You're not going to be placing anything inside of me!"

"Doc, you can't be doing operations on people who you've only known for a day." Engineer said then turned to the girls "Look girls, first I'm going to explain what Uber is and think of a way on how you can get it. So Uber Charge is basically invincibility for 7 seconds or 100% chance of critical hits on an enemy for 7 seconds. Depending on which medi- gun he uses they can have different effects."

"And what are the implants?" Blake asked.

"Vell it's a device which I plant into your heart." Medic replied then Weiss got a shiver down her spine "Vhat? I've done it so many times."

"And that is not something that you're not going to be doing again." Sniper spoke up.

"Why don't you two make a wrist band or something that deploys the Uber-Charge?" Sniper proposed.

"Zhat is a good idea, but I vant to see their organs and…" All of a sudden he received frightened stares from the three girls. "Yeah Sniper's idea is a good idea."

Then Demo yelled out to them "Lads! We're getting ready for last wave, so I purpose that you get ready as well." Who went through the teleporter then out from spawn were the others and behind them was Ruby still asking question about their weapons.

"Ruby, could you please shut up." Scout said

"Scout don't speak to a lady like that!" Heavy warned him.

"Hey what's the worst she can do?"

There was a loud smacking nose and Scout's check was red and he was on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Scout shouted at Ruby.

"The comment you made!" she said with her arms folded. Then Soldier came out and walked up to Ruby and said, "You call that slapping? No, this is slapping a man in the face." And then he pounded Scout in the face again, which received a little giggle from Ruby.

"Solider you're not helping!" Scout yelled at him.

"I thought I was?"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes he did." As Ruby butted in. "He was helping me!"

"So I was helping."

"Never mind! Let's just get ready." And with that Scout entered the teleporter with Heavy, Solider and Ruby following.

"Is he always an asshole to everyone?" Yang asked Engineer.

"Who, Scout?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen a day when Scout wasn't an Asshole."

"And is Solider that stupid?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, he always has been. Anyway we should get ready for the last wave. Come on let's go."

After 5 minutes of setting up the defenses and modifying the sentry so it's doesn't kill team RWBY, it was time to fight the robot horde and one by one they yelled out they were ready. After they said they were already over the speakers they heard.

"This is the final Wave fight! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." After the countdown the robots started pouring by the lot and all 9 mercenaries were absorbing damage while the huntress were dodging rockets, flares, grenades and bullets. Then half way through the wave over the speaker they hear.

"Alert! The Spies are Coming." And after hearing the message the mercenaries were now in alert on for the robot spies. One of the spies were able to backstab Medic which made Ruby mad. She ran over to the robot spy and sliced it in half then she with tears in her eyes turned to Sniper saying Medic just died.

"Ruby, listen to me. Even if we die we respawn, so Medic will be back in battle in around about 9 seconds. But for you, be careful." This made her lighten up a bit knowing that Medic would be back in action. Then 2 giant defectors heavies were deployed. First it destroyed the Sentry then killed Scout. Weiss was summoning glyphs to deflect the hell fire of bullets but the other heavy took down Solider but any time a mercenary died they would leave some short of device with a hologram outline of their body.

**Cue MEDIC! By Valve Orchestra**

Then all of a sudden Medic jumped onto the battle field and deploying a shield and saying.

"Quick behind me!" He aimed his medi-gun towards the devices that were dropped by Scout and Solider when they got killed. Then in a Red flash they were back fully healed and back into the mists of battle then aiming the medi gun at the heavy who was about the die but with a flick of switch he turned red with yellow eyes.

"Haaahahaha! I am bullet proof!" He shouted and was firing his mini-gun at the robot. Then one of the giant heavies were destroyed nothing more than a pile scrap metal. Yang was dodging bullets from the other heavy while taunting it.

"I've seen Nevermores aim better than you piles of scrap." Then she saw a single strand of her golden her float down to the ground "You F****** Piece of s***! You'll pay for that." Then her hair flared up and started firing a barrage of shotgun shells.

"Aye lads lets finish this! Freedom!" Demoman yelled.

Everyone was aiming for the one robot and after 20 seconds of firing at it, it burst into a pile of scrap. Then over the speakers everyone heard, "You did it excellent job."

Then Yang walked over the remains of the robot and looked at it and said, "Don't touch the hair." Then putted on a pair of sunglasses.

"Did anyone else see that?" Sniper asked.

"What? Yang going losing it because she lost a strand of hair? Yep." Engineer replied.

"That's Yang's semblance." Ruby said.

"Please Ruby, vhat are vhese semblances?" Medic asked.

After Ruby explained to Medic what semblances are, the rest of the group started walking to spawn, they were greeted by a woman with purple clothing, black hair which came to her shoulders and a pair of glasses.

"Now can one of you please explain why there are four girls with you guys?" she asked.

"Hey Miss Pauling! I can totally explain what's going on."

After a minute of Scout explaining what happened Blake took over, because what he was telling Miss Pauling wasn't true at all.

After 15 minutes of Blake explaining what truly happened Miss Pauling was amazed at what happened to them.

"Well I can't just leave you here to find your own way home…" She then turned to the 9 mercenaries. "I guess they'll be traveling with you guys then, but we would need extra transport because I'm pretty sure the truck won't hold all 14 of us."

"We'll use my van, but on one condition." Sniper said.

"Well what is it?"

"I drive, the girls can hop in the back and Medic or Engineer can ride in the front because I'm pretty sure they'll have some questions to ask. But you can use the truck to transport the other 7 mercenaries to the next location."

"Deal. Oh, almost forgot your rewards are in the spawn room, so go see what you got." Then the 9 mercenaries walked in spawn to see packages with each of the names on it. After all of the mercenaries were in the spawn outside were only team RWBY and Miss Pauling.

"So you girls getting along with the mercenaries?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Yeah, I think they're really nice people." Ruby replied.

"Say for yourself! The French guy held us at gun point when the rest of us appeared, but I consider Mundy, Medic, Heavy and Engineer to be alright." Weiss added.

Then the spawn door opened and out came Spy. He walked up to Miss Pauling and said.

"Miss Pauling there is 4 reward packages left for some reason. I think they're the girls' rewards?"

Miss Pauling thought for a moment then asked, "Did you help the mercenaries out in any way?"

"We helped them in the final wave." Blake replied.

"Go on then, your rewards are waiting."

"No, don't bother. I'll get them, it's all I can do to make up for earlier." Spy said walking back inside. A minute later he came back out with the packages and handed them to them. Ruby received a Hitman's Heatmaker, Weiss received a medi-gun, Blake received the Baby Face Blaster, Yang received the Brass Beast and all of them received a letter from Saxton Hale, which told them about who he was, about Mann Co. and the products they make. After reading the letter Sniper came out and told them.

"Alright ladies, we're ready to go. It's going to be a long trip so before we go I'm making a snack for all of us. The good old Australian meat pie, so I'll be back in 10 minutes." Sniper said and then walked off to start cooking the pies.

"What are meat pies?" Ruby asked Miss Pauling.

**15 minutes later**

After having the meat pies, the Sniper received complements on how good they were.

"Oi Doc, it's your turn tomorrow to cook. And make sure it doesn't taste like piss!" Sniper said but Medic just shrugged at him. "Anyway, time to hit the road."

Then Ruby stood up and yelled, "Yay, road trip!"

**Ok that is the second chapter done I hope whoever is reading this is liking it and I'm thinking about adding team JNPR into the story soon and yes I'm tell you each of my loadouts have and I forgot about weapons last time so I'll be telling them as well.**

**Solider: Weapons- Strange Specialized Killstreak Carbonado Botkiller Rocket Launcher Mk.I, Battlion's Backup and Escape Plan**

**Cosmetics- Unusual Grenadier's Soft Cap with Orbiting fire, White Antarctic Parka and The Man in Slacks**

**Heavy: Weapons- Strange Silver Botkiller Minigun Mk.I, Vintage Sandvich and Festive Gloves of Running Urgently**

**Cosmetics- Genuine Der Maschinensoldaten-Helm, Genuine Die Regime-Panzerung and Strange Unshaved Bear**

**Demoman: Weapons- Strange Grenade Launcher, Strange Stickybomb Launcher and Specialized Killstreak Conscientious Objector**

**Cosmetics- The Juggernaut Jacket, Tartan Tyrolean and Genuine Deus Specs**

**Pyro: Weapons- Strange Specialized Killstreak Degreaser, Strange Specialized Killstreak Shotgun and Strange Specialized Killstreak Axtinguisher**

**Cosmetics- The Last Breath, The Flamboyant Flamenco and Trickster's Turnout Gear**

**That was the items for the other 4 class loadouts which are my own and I'm off again to play TF2 so good bye and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Axes and Pumpkins

**Author's Notes**

**G'day ladies and gentlemen! Dark back to bring you another amazing chapter of The Tables have Turned. But before I start I want to ask everyone something. In Season 2 Ep. 11 of RWBY who did you think the woman with all the grim gear is? My guess is it's either Yang's first mother or Dempsey (Zombies reference and no, why in hell its Dempsey plus hint, hint next fan fiction). As soon as I saw Oobleck's weapon in action I started to sing the pyro land theme "**_**Do You Believe in Magic in a Young Girl's Heart." **_**So catchy… Any way, the Halloween update is finally here, which I'm enjoying so much. And speaking about Halloween, this chapter is going to have the Horseless Headless Horseman just because it's Halloween soon. And a huge thanks to** **WongTheGreatAndPowerful for being my beta reader and editor even though he doesn't know much about TF2 he's still amazing and please check out his story "There Are No Happy Endings", it is awesome. Anyway back to the story.**

**Location - Route 66, Sniper's Campervan. Third Person P.O.V. 5:12pm**

"So how many Grimm species are there?" Medic asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Ruby answered.

"Ok and people vith cat ears common in your vorld Blake?"

"Why?" Blake questioned Medic.

"Oh please if I can hear Pyro speak vith pitch perfect speaking and I see the distinctive features of a person. And who cares, ve aren't going to judge you."

"Hell the CEO of Mann Co is a shirtless Australian." Sniper called over his seat.

Blake took a breath of acceptance. "I am a faunus." She started to speak but was interrupted by Medic.

"Vhat are 'faunus'?"

"They're people with animal traits. For example, I have the ears of a cat and one of my friends has the tail of a monkey."

"Interesting."

"Now if you could stop asking questions about us and start answering our own inquires." Weiss said.

"Ok." Medic said.

"First, what does "Red" and "Blu" stand for?"

"Ok, Red stands for Reliable Excavation and Demolition. And Blu stands for Builders League United."

"Are there people in these groups?"

"Yeah, there are many squads. I'm a part of a squad called Dark Descendant. But there are many others mercenaries vith different squads and all of them have 9 mercenaries, vith same personalities and roles but zee only difference is the vay they fight, the cosmetics and weapons they have."

"Ok and how many kingdoms are there?"

"Kingdoms? Oh, do you mean 'How many countries?'"

"Sure."

"Ok there are 196 countries in zhe world."

"But Australia is the best mate!" Sniper shouted.

"Keep on believing Sniper. Next question Weiss."

"What do you do when you're not fighting?"

"Ve have the day off. We relax, clean our veapons and have a decent meal."

"Ok."

While Weiss was continuing to grill the Medic with questions, Ruby asked Yang, "Will we ever get home?"

"I'm sure of it Ruby! You just gotta lighten up and think about the future." Yang said with a cheerful tone.

"You're right Yang. I shouldn't be so sad."

**1 hour later… **

"Why is she stoping?" Sniper questioned himself as he saw Miss Pauling's truck pull over near a gas station. He decided to stop and see what's going on with Miss Pauling and the others. When he stopped at the station and jumped out of his van and walked over to Miss Pauling who was talking to the other 7 mercenaries.

"Oi, Miss Pauling! Why'd you stop?" Sniper asked.

"Sniper, it's around a quarter past 6 and we have nowhere to sleep. So we'll set up the tents and camp near the station and fill up in the morning." , she answered. "Oh, almost forgot. I need to ring up the Administer I'll be back. Just help the others set up the tent and prepare dinner, perhaps some more meat pies because I don't want those girls killed by Medic's cooking." She then walked off to the phone near the gas station.

Sniper walked off to his van and said to the girls, "Alright ladies, have you ever been camping?"

He received 4 negative nods.

"Alright, there's a first time for everything. Come and help us set up the tents."

"Let's go, team!" Ruby shouted with energy.

After a half an hour of Weiss' complaining and Ruby's hyperactiveness slowing down the process of setting up the tents, it was almost finished. The only thing that was missing was a camp fire. Seeing as they were in the middle of the desert with no trees or greenery around, this didn't seem likely to be solved.

"So let me get this straight." Weiss began, "I'm going to be sleeping in one of those tents on top of one of those air mattresses, with no fire to keep us warm? Is that correct?"

"Nope." Engineer answered. "You're going to be sleeping in one of those tents on top of an air mattress, with no fire AND in pain after eating Medic's food."

"What's wrong with his cooking?"

"Let's just say that ever since that first time he made dinner, we ordered takeout every time his shift came 'round."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, even a bottle of Demo's rum couldn't wash out the taste."

"Oi!" Then Sniper walked up to them and told them some good news.

"Ok guys, I'm cooking dinner just in case you and the other three die from Medic's cooking."

"Oh thank god!" Engineer sighed in relief.

"But I'm going to need some help. Because we have 14 people to feed, I'm pretty sure that a one course dinner won't be enough. Plus, we need a table."

"Well, I'll get started on the table, maybe my scrap metal is useful for things other than guns." Engineer volunteered.

"So Weiss, want to help with the preparation of food?" Sniper asked.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you either help Engineer make the table or help me with dinner."

"Why don't you ask the others, I'm sure that they'll help!"

"Whatever just go and help Engie if you're not helping me." Then he turned and started walking towards his van where the girls and Spy waited.

"And that's the story of how Medic lost his medical license." Spy finished, leaving the girls with worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Spy, why did you tell them that story?" Sniper asked.

"Well they asked for something that will pass the time, so I gave them what they asked for."

Sniper face palmed, then said, "Spy, could you please go away? Or will my Jarate be needed to escort you?"

As the Spy backed off, Sniper turned to the three huntresses.

"Sorry about that girls. Not to rush you from that horrible experience, but I'm going to be needing help to cook dinner. Any volunteers?" Out of the three, only one put their hand up. And that was Ruby.

"Can we make cookies?!" she asked.

"Sure, I haven't had a biscuit in a while. I think it's been a few years…" he trailed. "Tell you what, we'll duck down to the servo and see if they have any drinks to go with dinner."

"Ok!" she piped.

"And what about us?" Yang asked.

"Well, you two get the easy job of pumping up the air mattresses." Sniper answered.

"And how is that easy?" Blake asked.

"Have you heard of an automatic pump before?"

"Nope." Yang replied.

"Well it's under the dash board. Should look like a black box with a dial on top of it. Just grab it and plug it into Engie's generator and start pumping up the mattresses."

"On it. Let's go Blake." As the two walked off, Pyro came up to Sniper and started to begin a whole bunch of mmmhps.

"Ok…I see… well I'm not planning on using my huntsman any time soon, so yeah. We'll use the arrows as fuel for a fire. I'll go an' grab them. Ruby, could you kindly grab everything we'll need for dinner while I go and grab my arrows?"

"Ok!" she said, walking off to the van to get everything for dinner. An hour later, after the sun had set, the fire was going, the tents were set up, the metal table as stable as it would ever be, the air mattress pumped up, and the smell of a roast drifted through the air and all around the camp. Miss Pauling was off the phone, and walked over.

"Oi! All you blokes and ladies, grub's up." Sniper yelled.

As everyone gathered around the table, except for Pyro because of his mask, the comments that the mercenaries gave the two sharpshooters were all positive, Yang was congratulating her sister on making a good meal, Blake gave them the thumbs up, Miss Pauling surprised that Sniper could even cook, and Weiss even said it was a decent meal.

"Ok, everyone listen up everyone. The Administer has a job for you. It's defending at Upward and I told her about how you four girls are tagging along. I told her the plan about how we are going to Medic's Lab."

"Ok. What did she say?" Heavy asked.

"Well, she said Medic, Engineer, Sniper, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are to go to Medic's Lab due to activity going on around there, while the rest of you will come with me to Upward. We'll be teaming up with Wong squad because this time the rules are different, and there is some special cargo we need to transport from Upward to Rottenburg."

"Sounds good to me." Medic said.

"At least I don't have to help with the transport of the cargo." Sniper replied.

"Well I need to help with the Uber band for the girls." Engineer added.

"Hey guys?" Yang started.

"Aye?" Demo grunted.

"Have you seen Ruby? She's not here."

"Lass, I got no idea where Ruby is." Demo answered.

Then Ruby and Pyro came from the van with two huge plates full of biscuits.

"Does that answer your question Yang?" Scout said.

She simply stared cold daggers back at him.

"So, the cookies are ready. Anyone wants one, feel free to dig in." Ruby said, while stuffing her face full of the sugary treat.

Pyro just set the other plate of biscuits down and walked away. The second one to grab a biscuit from the plate was Sniper.

His verdict was, "Tastes just how I remember it. Thanks for making these Ruby."

"Thanks!" she attempted to say with her mouth stuffed with cookies. After a few minutes of comments from the mercenaries about how long it has been since they had the sweet taste of a biscuit in their mouths, Engineer started constructing a sentry for defense.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep night mates." Sniper declared. "And the people who are coming with me, get up early 'cause Medic's Lab is a long drive." Then Sniper walked into his van.

One by one they all got in their tents, expect for Demo who had enough drink to knock himself out later that night, and wake up from the head-splitting hangover.

As Ruby laid in the tent, all she could hear was the flickering of the fire, the singing of the crickets, the beeping of the sentry, and the mad howling of the Demo. But her mind was clouded with thoughts. 'How are the others doing?' 'Do they know that we're gone?' 'How's Zwei?' But she was interrupted by a familiar Australian voice.

"Lot on your mind?"

She unzipped her tent and saw Sniper sitting in front of the fire warming himself.

"Yeah." Then she walked over to the place he was sitting and plopped down next to him.

"And you?" she asked.

"Cold and need to think." he answered.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Family, friends, home. Starting a new life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I find murdering mercenaries and robots a bit boring, and I was thinking if you found your way back, maybe I could come to your world. Start a new life there, one without the bloody and broken bodies of mercs and circuiting bots everywhere. Maybe start hunting those Grimm your telling us about, making a profit off their hides. But if it's the only thing I've learned in my life, it's that we don't always get what we want."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. When I was young, my mother passed." Ruby squeaked, tears heating up behind her eyes at the memory.

"I'm sorry for that Ruby. But maybe you can find comfort in the fact that I can relate. My parents don't give a flying fuck about me. They left me on my own when I was little, had to make my own food, earn my keep and defend my stuff." He let out a little sigh. "We should go to bed. It's not good to dwell in the past, and we're getting up early. We'd better get a good night's rest."

"Yeah, but right now I can't really go to sleep. I have a lot on my mind." Sniper pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Ruby.

Ruby examined the object and asked, "Um, what's this?"

"iPod." He threw her some earphones. "Plug it in and set it to track 16. The music is very calming, sometimes I listen to it when I can't go to sleep." Then he walked off to his van and closed the door behind him. Ruby was left there standing beside the fire with the gift that Mundy left her. After a brief moment standing dumbfounded, she decided to get back to her tent, zipped up the door, placed the earplugs in her ears and before pressing play she read the name of the song 'Ezio's Family' She pressed play and was greeted with a small flute solo then a whole bunch of other interments joined in. About half way through the song she slowly drifted asleep until she was dead asleep.

**Location - Camp Site. Ruby's P.O.V. 5:28 AM.**

I was still asleep, the music Mundy recommended playing over and over again in my head. The peace was broken by someone shaking me awake.

"Come on Ruby. Stop impersonating David Tennant and get up!"

I moaned at my sister's voice, and whined, "Give me 5 more minutes..."

Yang smirked and said, "Ah well, looks like I have to throw this last cookie out."

Trying to control my sugar urges for the sake of my sleep deprivation, I still lost the battle of will, grabbing the treat without hesitation.

As I munched on the pastry, Yang said, "Good. Now that you're awake, breakfast is waiting. Grab your stuff and throw it inside Mundy's van." She walked out of the tent, with me close behind. I didn't need much time to get ready, as I only grabbed my baby Crescent Rose, The Hitman's Heatmaker I received from my first battle with the robots, and the iPod Mundy leaded me for the night. To my surprise, everyone was awake. Including Weiss.

'Weird.' I thought to myself. 'Weiss never got up this early back at Beacon.'

As I walked into the van to place my stuff down, I saw Sniper inside cooking breakfast.

"Morning Ruby!" Sniper greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Morning, Mundy. What's for breakfast?" I replied.

"Bacon and eggs with some juice. Then we're leaving to go to Medic's Lab to make those Uber Hands."

"Ok, want to me to help?"

"Nah, it's alright. Go out and have a chat with the others. And thanks for helping me last night. With dinner and the little talk we had."

"No problem!" I said.

As I was about to leave, I remembered about the iPod Sniper lent me. Quickly turning around, I asked, "Oh, almost forgot. Do you want this back?"

"Nah, keep it. A little reminder of me. The charger's over on the dashboard. You can have that too." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Mundy."

15 minutes after breakfast, the first group - consisting of Mundy, Medic, Engineer, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I - left for Medic's Lab. Seconds turned into minutes, and again into hours.

During the trip Weiss asked Medic, "Medic, are there any showers at the Lab?"

"Vhy?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh. Yeah, zhere are a few showers."

"Ok, thanks."

It was around 5:32 PM when we arrived. The building was almost big as Beacon, with a huge red cross on it.

"Something is different here." Medic said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Vell, those pumpkins vere never zhere." he said while pointing to the pumpkins.

"Bugger." Sniper said. "Before we do anything, we need to set up sentries, get the cams on, and lock all the doors we're not using before night fall."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"The Horseless Headless Horseman!" he said with a bit of fear.

"The who?" Weiss asked, with an exasperated look.

"The Horseless Headless Horseman! Long ago, when Mann Co. first started, the CEO of the company, Zepheniah Mann, had a brother. Silas Mann. He helped his brother to get the company started, but just as business started booming, he mysteriously disappeared. He was presumed dead, and had an empty grave with a tombstone. But at Halloween, a strange being appeared. It was a skeleton clothed in dark purple boots, torn one piece cloak, cape, gloves, and a belt. But what's most terrifying, is that he has no head! There's instead a huge pumpkin, with a face carved into it. A branch grows from it, and every year it gets bigger. It wields a large axe, with a face etched into the back end. It started killing mercs everywhere it went, with no care for what team they're on. It tore a path to Zepheniah, and when he finally made it, he walked up to the CEO and said, 'Hello, brother.' And then vanished. But every year it returns, to kill the mercs fighting on his brother's land." Sniper explained, pausing to catch his breath in between.

"Short version, he kills anyone he sees." Engineer summed up.

"What are we waiting for? We gotta hurry!" I said, fear clouding my brain. I activated my Semblance, and zipped away. Yang would later tell me I should've turned around to see the mercs' faces.

I heard Yang yell to the apparently frozen men, "Are you coming or what?"

The three mercenaries started to walk towards the building. Mundy found me and made me promise to stick with him. He filled me in that Engineer was building the sentries and setting up the cameras, and everyone else was locking down the area. After 10 minutes of patrolling, when everything was set up, Engineer and Medic started working on the Uber Bands, Sniper still on lookout and we could afford to relax a bit.

Us girls took our showers, and were dressed and armed soon. We decided to see how the progress was going on the devices. As we walked along, we were stopped by a demonic laugh.

"Mwahahahaha!"

We stopped dead in our tracks.

"Did anyone hear that?" Weiss asked, with unnatural fear.

We all nodded. Another demonic laugh rang out in the facility, but this one closer. We turned around, and saw him. The Horseless Headless Horseman. He just stared at us with his glowing pumpkin eyes, before unsheathing his axe. The evil face carved into the weapon grinned at us. I smirked back and drew my sweetheart, as did my whole team.

**A/N: For the best experience, listen to the song 'Beauty of Annihilation' as you read the following scene. It also switches back to the third person.**

Ruby started to sprint towards the man using her semblance. She speed right past him, turning around and tripping him with her weapon. While he was down, Weiss summoned a wave of ice headed straight for him. He was too slow to react, and was trapped in a block of ice. But his strength rendered the trap useless, breaking out of it with ease. Now focused on Weiss, it stalked forwards with the axe ready to strike, but it was ripped out of his hands by Blake's ribbon. Now the unarmed Horseman had no choice but to switch to unarmed combat. He proved quite used to it however, as he dodged around and knocked Weiss out with a single right hook.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, and used her semblance to grab her and pull her out of the battle. Yang jumped over Blake and started a fist fight with the Horseman. Left, right, left, right, left, right, uppercut, left kick, right kick and upper cut, this was the pattern she rinsed and repeated, using slug rounds from her gauntlets to increase the damage and speed of her punches. But the Horseman took the blows like a champ, and forced an opening in Yang's form. She went down in a few punches. With both Weiss and Yang out of the fight, Ruby and Blake started to hesitate, giving the Horseman enough time to snatch his axe back. The Horseman stared down the reaper and the faunus, until a hole and a loud bang cost him his eye. He stumbled forward, revealing Mundy looking down the barrel of a smoking rifle.

"Come fight me like a man, you big ass wanker!" he yelled. "Girls, get to the Medic and Engineer, in the Lab! I'll keep him busy." He said, emptying the entire clip of his SMG into the monster.

"But Mundy you'll-"

"Just go! Grab Yang and Weiss and take them to the lab. Now!" he interrupted, before leading the enraged Horseman away.

Ruby and Blake did what he said, hauling the injured back to base. It took them 5 minutes to find where Medic and Engineer had moved to. They burst through the door and placed Weiss and Yang on the two medical beds in the room. The two mercs were working on the last Uber Band, which looked like a normal watch but with wires coming out.

"Vhat happened?" Medic asked while examining Weiss.

"The Horseless Headless Horseman, that's what." Blake said

"Girls, wack these on." Engineer said while holding two Uber Bands, which the Huntresses strapped on without hesitation. They heard loud footsteps and gunfire from Mundy's SMG. Sniper burst through the door, the Horseman hot on his heels. He tripped in his rush, his weapon landing slightly out of reach. He was about to grab it but was stopped by an axe landing right beside his head. The axe was dragged along the ground, screeching its way to his neck. He closed his eyes and waited for his death. But after a few seconds he knew something was up, he wasn't gone yet. As he opened his eyes he saw an Uber charged Blake blocking the blade with her weapon. Gunshots could be heard, and he glanced over at Ruby firing dust bullets into the Horseman, causing him stumble back a few feet. Then Ruby shot a bullet behind her, propelling her towards the Horseman. In mid-flight she unfolded her weapon into the scythe, the weapon passing right through the undead enemy. The Horseman's torso fell to the ground, his legs following soon after. Ruby turned around in time to see the body of the fallen Horseman disintegrate into dust.

"Well that was perfect timing, lass. Thanks for the save." Sniper said while shaking Blake's hand.

"You're welcome." she replied.

"Ok, vith the monster dealt with, all ve have to do is wait here until Yang and Weiss have recovered." Medic said.

"Yeah, ok." Ruby replied.

**Location - Lab Cafeteria. Third Person P.O.V. 6:42 AM. **

After the turn events of last night, the huntresses and mercenaries took turns in the night, keeping an eye out in case the Horseman returned. As usual, Sniper made the meals due to how the other mercenaries could only slap together sandwiches. Then the doors of the cafeteria burst open, revealing Medic with the other bandaged mercenaries.

"What happen to you lot?" Engineer asked.

"Well, Blu pulled one of the dirtiest tricks in the book and attacked us when we were loading up the 'cargo'." Scout answered. "Didn't help that the blonde boy was useless."

"Wait 'blonde boy'? The cargo is actually people?" Mundy asked.

"Da, four and a dog to be exact, each one of them wielding a weapon." Heavy answered.

After hearing the description, Blake and Ruby sprang up, making the other mercenaries look at them.

"What's wrong girls?" Sniper asked.

"What were their weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Well lass, one had a sword and shield, another had a javelin short sword thing and a shield, another girl 'ad a huge ass hammer slash grenade launcher," Demo said, smiling at the mention of the explosive device. "and a Asian lad with two SMGs." he finished.

Miss Pauling then walked in with Weiss and Yang.

"Ruby and Blake, could I see you for a minute?" she asked the two huntresses.

"Yeah." Blake answered, turning to Yang and Weiss. "You two feeling ok?"

"Blake, I got knocked out by a maniacal skeleton with a pumpkin for a head. What do you think?" Weiss snapped back.

"Don't mind her kitty cat. We're fine." Yang said, back to her energetic self.

A few minutes following that, Miss Pauling's footsteps could be heard, along with some familiar voices.

"Ugh, well we can't just sit here! We need to find them!" A high-pitched male voice whined.

"Don't worry, we'll find soon enough." a female voice assured him.

"Who's a cutie wootie, hey who's a cutie wootie?" another female voice said, in a tone of voice akin to how most people talk to pets. This was followed by a few barks.

"Please stop that, Nora." a calm male voice pitched in.

Before the girls saw the party enter the room, they heard a frantic scratching and whimpering at the door.

"What is it boy, what is it?" the childish voice asked. When the door slid open courtesy of Miss Pauling, a black bolt flew over to the half-sisters.

"Zwei!" they shouted in joy, stroking and petting the dog.

"Wait, did I just hear that?" the first male asked. Team RWBY looked at each other and then turned to the door. Standing in the doorway were Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. As the two teams stood there staring at each other, Miss Pauling broke the silence.

"I take it you know each other?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" Ruby answered.

"Well, I'm glad that you're all alive." Pyrrha cheerfully said, and Engineer walked in.

"Hey Miss Pauling. I've been wondering, who's the cargo?" he asked.

She then gestured to team JNPR.

He sighed and said, "Guess we'll be needing some more Uber Bands…"

**Well another chapter, done! Of course I was going to add Zwei in, because 1) he's so cute and 2) I love dogs. And if none of you picked up the Pixar reference, you are dead to me. Now I read a review which suggested that there would be a robot version of Team RWBY. You'll be happy to hear that I'm making it happen. And I'm still open for friend requests on Steam, my name is Dark Descendant {HG}. Now, off for more TF2!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunters vs Machine

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone I am back for another chapter and I am sorry about how late this is. I had to deal with exams which put me in a bad mood and to top it all off my Steam account got hacked and the guy took all my tradable Team Fortress 2 items which put me in a shit mood for the whole week but I got them back so I'm happy. So if anyone didn't pick up little Pixar easter egg it was route 66 from cars which is one of my most beloved movies of all time but nothing comes past the original Transformers movie. And I'm going to Supanova and meeting the English voice actors of Eren and mikasa which is awesome! So who guessed that the badass swords woman was Yang's mother but my friend did have some points that it wasn't but I corrected him by saying she went M.I.A and not killed. The handbag and a mini gun who, would of expect it now all that Coco needs (yes that is her name) is a medic with an uber ready and she's good to go. But still we don't know what Velvet's weapon is. Halloween update for TF2 is really good and the new cosmetics look awesome. The first four eps of Sonic Boom were good and I'm loving the new character Sticks but why did they have to make Knuckles Stupid please someone tell me why? Now back to the story.**

**Location- Lab cafeteria 6:54am**

"You call that breaking a spine" Solider taunted after challenging Heavy to Hand to Hand combat which he broke his spine at the start "you Red team ladies who not know how to break a spine" then Heavy slammed his back on his knee which then he proceeded to drop him on the ground which Solider was crying out in pain cried out in pain "Ah my spine." Which he pointed his medi gun at him to heal him.

"Pay up mate." Mundy said to Spy who gave him a $50 note.

"You know I'll find a way to get it back." Spy responded

"Yeah keep on dreaming mate." Then the door slightly open then closed but nobody took notice expect Pyro who saw a black and white dog. He proceeded to pick him up and place him on the table where he started you eat Mundy's breakfast while pyro stroked him. Then Mundy was about to return to his meal when he saw the dog eating his food then looked at Pyro.

"Pyro what the hell mate that's my breakfast and you just gave it to a bloody dog." He shouted with fury at Pyro and as soon as Pyro was about to answer with mmphs the door swung open revealing Ruby with a relieved face on her.

"Zwei bad boy don't go running off like that." Ruby said. Then Zwei jumped off the table and ran straight towards Ruby where she picked him up. Then Mundy started to walk to Ruby and asked.

"Is that your dog?"

"Well it's Yang's and my."

"Well that dog"

"His name is Zwei." She butted in

"Ok, Zwei ate my breakfast!" he said with anger while pointing to his plate which was clean as Heavy's Mini gun.

"Sorry." She responded and at the same time Zwei let out a sad moan of regret.

"Next time make sure he isn't running around."

"Ok"

Then 10 more people walked in and 7 of the mercenaries could identify their faces and the other two which were Medic and Mundy didn't know 4 of the other faces.

"Excuse me" Medic asked one of the unknown faces "who are you?" which then the Demo answered.

"They're the cargo we have to transport."

"Nine, I vant to know their names? You blondie tell me who are you." Medic said while pointing at Jaune.

"Well" he started nervously "I'm Jaune Arc, that's Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren."

"And were team JNPR!" Nora shouted with a cheerful tone which made Weiss face palm with embarrassment.

"Ok lads time to get our asses to Rottenburg and defend that town." Demo spoke up.

"No yet Demo" Engineer said "Medic and I have to make 4 more Uber Bands for team JNPR so give us an hour or hour an and half give or take."

"And now we have to take three vehicles." Miss Pauling said "So Medic could you drive team JNPR to Rottenburg?" then she turned to Heavy "And Heavy could you go with him just in case he starts asking the wrong type of questions?" And they both gave them positive nodes. "Ok we'll meet at the front at 9:00am." She finished and received a whole bunch of yeses, oks and the one bark which she responded by walking over to Zwei and patting him on the head. Then Medic and Engineer proceeded to walk out of the room to make four more Uber Bands, Miss Pauling followed to see the production of the device, Mundy sat at a table sharpening his Kukri while chatting to Scout, Heavy was of course eating a sandwich, Demo drinking, Pyro playing with Zwei and team RWBY showing team JNPR the weapons they received from the first battle. Then Spy raised the question.

"So how did you get here, may I ask?"

"Well this is what happened." Jaune answered and as soon Pyro heard her sat in a cross leg position in front of Jaune.

**Remnant- Beacon team JNPR dorm 10:32am Jaune P.O.V before arrival **

I was just chilling in my bed while Pyrrha was studying, Nora was playing with Zwei and Ren was cleaning his weapons. I glanced out the window to see what the weather was like. Clear but something caught my attention as I got up Pyrrha ask me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is it just me or am I seeing a blue light coming from town?" I responded which made her get and look at the blue light that might have saw.

"Don't worry it might be nothing." She responded. Then after few seconds I heard gunfire in the distance.

"I feel sorry for the poor soul who touched Yang's hair." Ren said. Then I wondered what if the blue light and gunfire were linked.

"I'm going to ring up team RWBY and see if they can check it out." I said to the others. I grabbed my scroll out of my pocket and as soon as she picked up her scroll I hear the gunfire from before and a few seconds after Yang screaming her sister's name then cutting off. I slid my scroll back into my pocket and turned to my team.

"Something's wrong." I said

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked me. I quickly grabbed my scroll again and played back the call. My team was in shock after hearing. Then I grabbed my gear and said to my team.

"Come on, we need to check it out and Zwei with us." Then they all followed me with their gear to the nearest bullhead and told the driver to head to the city and 14 minutes later when we touched down and went to the site where I saw the blue light all I saw was piles of scrap metal and some sort of blue spinning box. As I walked towards it while my team followed. Out in the corner of my eye I saw Ruby's scroll laying there on the ground. Then I looked over towards Zwei and clicked my figures to signal him to come where I was. Then I held out Ruby's scroll in front of Zwei's nose and waited until he caught the scent. Then with his nose on the ground sniffing he headed straight towards the blue box and when he walked over it he disappeared in a flash of blue. My whole team just stood there in shock.

'_I had one job'_ I thought to myself '_screw it, I'm going after him.' _Then without hesitation ran over to the box but I heard Pyrrha shouted.

"Jaune what are you…" She was cut off when I saw blue flash of light. Now I was in some type of sewer with Zwei in my sights I quickly grabbed him and when I turned back I saw the rest of my team there but I soon as I was going to say something I felt something hit my head. And I think I was knocked out.

I slowly woke up but for a brief moment and what I heard was.

"Lad you can't leave them their tied up." A Scottish voice said.

"All that I could know they could be working for Blue." An American voice said. Then I went but into an unconscious state. Then I slowly woke up again but with the scent of bread. An armoured man eating a sandwich is what I saw first then I heard a voice.

"Ah one of you are awake now." And as I looked up I saw a woman with purple clothing, black hair which came to her shoulders and a pair of glasses. "I am SOO sorry about what happen how can I make it up to you?" Then I heard a few other moans and quickly turned around and saw the rest of my walking up and what to seem like an unconscious state. But I saw Zwei on the floor sleeping but not unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked the woman.

"Oh a Scout from Yong squad knocked you and your friends out. But not the dog. It's one of Red's golden rules, never harm animals only the Blu."

"Ok and where am I?"

"You are on Upward." The armoured replied while he was behind me tying me. As I quickly felt my wrist regain their feeling the man held out a plate of sandwiches. "I thought you might be hungry." And as I examined it Pyrrha asked the man.

"What's your name?"

"We don't use our real names due to safety reasons. And I am Heavy Weapons Guy or call me Heavy." He responded.

"And I'm Miss Pauling." She said with a little wave. Then a man with a hood barged into the room.

"The Blue are attacking us right now." The man said.

"Spy get behind them and try to take out as many Blues as you can got it?" Miss Pauling said.

"Of course." He said as he exited the room with Heavy following. Now after speaking to the man called Spy. Miss Pauling turned to us and said.

"Ok guys if you want a ride you must help me load up some boxes while the mercenaries defend us!" She ordered.

"We'll help if we can have our weapons back." Pyrrha said.

"Ok, they're over there." She said while she pointed towards a box. We grabbed our weapons and Zwei we followed the woman

After 20 minutes when most of the boxes where almost loaded I heard gunfire and explosions. A man came over to me but caught me off guard.

"Aye Lad you need some help?" He said which made me jump. As I recovered from the little jump I accepted his help. Gunfire and explosions were getting closer and now I could hear cursing, screams and the word 'MEDIC' over and over.

Now with the boxes loaded 6 armed men came running towards us and they were all wearing red.

"Miss Pauling! Get that tuck started. The others got us covered." Heavy shouted. Then Miss Pauling ran to the tuck and shouted to us.

"Get in." We nodded and ran towards the front and the other 6 men jumped in the back. Then a drive which lasted all night we arrived towards a large building.

**Present Third Person**

"So that's how we got here." Jaune explained after he finished he little story which took a good hour. Engineer, Pauling and Medic walked in with 4 Uber Bands and some sort of canteen that Medic was holding.

"The four people who don't have an Uber Band come and grab them and Weiss go with Medic he's going to teach you how to use the medi gun propyl." Engineer spoke. Team JNPR walked over to Engineer and grabbed an Uber Band each while Weiss went with Medic to teach her how to use the Medi gun she received from the first battle.

"Well I should teach Ruby on how to use the weapon she got." Mundy said as he finished sharpening his Kurki and hooking it on his belt and then grabbing his rifle and heading out with Ruby to the shooting range which shortly after Zwei followed.

"Yeah Yang and Blake get use to your new weapon so go with Heavy and Scout. And the rest of you pair up with someone you think would be easy to teach your weapon's function and techniques and Pyro come with me." Miss Pauling said. Demo paired up with Nora, Engineer with Jaune, Pyrrha with Spy and Ren with Solider.

**Yang and Heavy train session.**

"Ok Yang mini guns are basically the easiest weapon to use." Heavy explained while he was cleaning his mini gun. "But if you don't take care of them they'll malfunction and sometimes catch on fire."

"Ok how do I take care of them?" She asked.

"The why you take care of them is 1 make sure you keep them clean, 2 always give a quick spin when you're not in battle." As Heavy was explaining on how to take care of a mini he was also showing her the actions as well. "3 always make sure their $200 custom 2 cartages that fire at 400 rounds per minute."

"So keep it clean, give it a spin and make sure it's the right ammunition got it." Yang responded.

"Now to actually shoot it you must hold it by the grip on top and then pull the trigger which is located behind the gun." He said while pointing where she must put her hands. Once she got her hands in the right position she did what Heavy told him and pulled the trigger and let a rain of bullets fly out of the barrel which were hitting the wooden target.

**Weiss and Medic training session with the help of Pyro**

"Now firstly you must be vondering why do I have thiz canteen in my hand?" Medic said.

"No I actually don't care about what is in your hand." She responded with hatred "All I care about is getting back to Remnant."

"Ok then but with must listen to me so you can get back." Medic responded then shortly after a whole bunch of mmphs. "Exactly Pyro, learning how to use this vill help you team and get zhe job done quicker." Then Weiss took a breath of defeat.

"What do I have to do?"

"Ah zhat's the spirit. Now strap zhis on your belt." Medic said with joy as he threw Weiss the canteen that he was holding.

"What is this?" she ask.

"Zhat is basically fuel for the medi gun but a smaller size about the one I got." As time went on Weiss got a better understanding on how to use the medi gun and all the tricks to use in battle.

**Nora and Demoman train session**

"Las I saw your hammer was a grenade launcher." Demo said

"Yep" Nora replied with the same cheerful tone.

"Have you ever heard of a sticky bomb launcher?" He asked while holding out his own sticky bomb launcher.

"Nope."

"Ok now I'm going to explain to you on how to use it." He said while walking over to a locker and grabbing another sticky bomb launcher out. Then he went on explaining the functions of the weapon and little tactics she could use.

**Ruby and Sniper training session**

As Ruby was shooting at the wooden targets with her rifle Mundy was watching her closely on her accuracy. The first one to break the silence was Ruby.

"So do you really want to leave the life you have now?" she asked Mundy. "I mean there are SOO many cool weapons here and I want to find everything about then. And your friends are nice."

"Ruby have you ever had a good night's rest?" Mundy asked.

"Yeah."

"Have you ever gone to a store without the fear of somebody killing you?"

"Mundy where are you going with this?"

"Ruby where I'm going with this is I don't want to live on this world anymore and like I said last night your world sounds so nice and calming. Here I can't be a normal man I have to be a hunter or the hunted. Look this is my only chance to start a new life, have a fresh start. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get it." Ruby finally said after hearing her friend's speech. Unknown to them Miss Pauling was walking by and heard his speech. She stopped and thought for a minute and then entered the room.

"Now since you two have finished your little chat why don't gather the other. It's almost nine o'clock and I want to leave by then." She said and receiving two positive nods. After five minutes of gathering everyone and having something to eat they all set off for Rottenburg. After a 3 hour trip they arrived at the location. Now after they unpacked and place their stuff in the spawns. There was a note with a huge blood stain on the lower bottom of the page. It said.

"Day 164

The war against the robots continues. I am afraid about the new robots I saw today. Who were they based off? When did they get deployed? I don't know. Now whoever is reading this continue where my squad left off and be careful about the huge …" No one could read it because it was covered in blood. As theories went through the fighter's head Miss Pauling told everyone she had to leave to do some jobs. Minutes passed as the hunters and mercenaries purchase upgrades, Engineer and Jaune deployed teleporters, sentries and dispensers to aid the robot slayers.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the slaughter." A voice said over the speakers which signalled the hunters and mercenaries to get ready for the fight. It was time to face the robot horde once again.

**(A/N: for the best experience listen to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold while reading this part)**

At first there was silence. Everyone was wondering where they are. Metallic footsteps were heard then the pawns were reviled and this time they were pouring without stopping. Robotic limbs were flying everywhere. Robots were stopping because of Spy sapping them. The hunters were slicing, shooting, punching and slamming robots and leaving money and scrap metal behind. Scout was running around throwing Mad Milk on robots, hitting them with the Fan-o-War and collecting money from the fallen mechanical clones. Medic was keeping a close eye on everyone, making sure to heal them and deploying Uber charge on the merceries and hunters. Mundy was popping heads which belonged to the robots.

"Uber Bots!" Medic shouted out. Three giant soldiers came into view while firing a hell storm of rockets onto the fighters. A rocket was about to hit Weiss but was turned around by Pyro due to his air blast defecting the rocket which explode near a group of robots. A huge robot with a spiked ball and legs jumped into the battle.

"Sentry Buster!" Engineer informed everyone. "Destroy the sentry… Ahh" He was cut off by a knife going into his back. Jaune saw this and left his sentry and went to avenge the Texan's death. A simple slash is all it took to turn the mechanical Spy into scrap metal. He turned back to his sentry and saw it was in pieces due to the sentry buster. Deaths of other mercs followed. First Engineer, then Medic, soon after Heavy, Soldier and Pyro.

"Everyone fall back now." Mundy demanded everyone. The hunters broke out of their combat and started to run for the tower where the path split in two. Demo and Nora was already there and he had a smirk on their faces. The sharpshooter and hunters wonder what they are smiling about. Their answered was quickly answered after hearing a series of explosions. Mundy turned around and saw a large pile of scrap metal at the base of the tower. "Thanks mates." Mundy said while giving them the thumbs up. Then 6 mercs ran out of the tower and jumped behind the hunters and the two mercs. Then soldier yelled out.

"Holy, Mary mother of Joseph." And again he shouted out "You call that killing me I've seen…" he was cut off while gargling blood. More screams were heard. The hunters and mercs ran out to the battlefield and were shocked of what they saw. Eight robots stood in front of six bodies. Each one of them held distinctive weapons which represented each of the hunters.

"Oh carp." Scout said "They look just like you." He was right. The robots looked like each of the hunters but all were blue. The first robot who broke the silence was the robotic Ruby.

"None shall get in our way in completing our objective." It said in a robotic Ruby voice.

"And what would that be you piles of scraps." Mundy asked.

"To destroy our organic copies." The robotic Jaune said. Then he charged at the original copy of Jaune but was interrupted by an explosion in front of Jaune which made the robotic Jaune fly back.

"Aye lads you still aren't smart no matter what copy you are." Then a shot rang out which put killed Demo. A barrel of a rifle was smoking which belonged to the robotic Pyrrha.

"Loud-mouth." It said. But a red flash a few seconds after revealed a completely healthy Demo who now was wearing a sombrero, fruit glasses and beer bottles where the grenades were. A sword was in one hand and his grenade launcher in the other. "How?" The Robotic Ren said. Weiss stood there with her medi gun pointed at Demo.

"Lads you take care of these copies the rest of us we'll take care of the other robots." After Demo said this a whole bunch of battle cries were heard. Ruby turned around and saw the rest of the mercs running towards the robots to give the hunters a fair fight. Scout ran towards the robot Nora. The robot whacked him into a wall which put him in a critical state with multiply bruisers, bleeding and broken bones. Mundy also started to run towards one of the robots but was stopped in his tracks after the robotic Ruby slaughtered with her robotic scythe. Ruby took this chance to charge towards the robot and avenge her fellow sharp shooter's death. All at the same time the rest of the hunters charged to their robotic clones. Each of them exchanged blows to each other but the first thing they notice was their fighting tactics. It was exactly same as their own fighting styles. But the one thing that they didn't have was an aura. As time went on the hunters aura levels went down almost the red zone. The robots were smoking but that didn't stop them. Cries of pain were coming from the mercs as one by one they fell. Yang was the first one to fall then followed by Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Weiss, Blake then Ren. The one left standing was Ruby. She had a wound on her left leg, bruisers all over her and a piece of metal sticking out of her right arm. Tired after all the fight she put up one last stand but was backhanded by the robotic version of herself.

"You are weak! You are nothing! Your friends are to die! And we will complete our task." The robot said. The imposter rose it scythe and was about to strike down on the true Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes and was about to expect her fate. A cry of pain was heard. Ruby opened her eyes and saw Scout on his knees and with blood seeping out of his chest.

"Consider this an apologue for treating like shit." He said "And don't worry I'll respawn." Then the robotic Blake picked up his Baby Face Blaster and loaded it up with a shell and pointed at his head. Before pulling the trigger it said.

"We have loaded your weapon with a specially modify shell so you don't respawn. And no matter if your medic tries to heal you it won't matter because your revival unit will be destroyed." The shot of the Baby Face rang out. Scout head explode. (Like something from Meet the Spy.) Blood, brain, bone and flesh spurted everywhere. The headless Scout fell to the ground while dropping his revival unit. The robotic Nora uses her weapon and smashed the device.

"No matter what you do we are better than you in all aspects." The mechanical Weiss said. Ruby now had tears running down her face. With now one less mercenary in the world did it really matter? One of the robots started to talk.

"Now it's your turn to die." The robotic Yang said while holding one of her first up. Ruby looked down to receive the pain. Then three taps were heard. Ruby quickly looked up while the robots turned around and saw a shirtless man with chest hair in the shape of something, a neatly trimmed moustache, very short brown shorts, brown boots with again brown socks, a hat with teeth around it and his belt buckle was gold and had something written on it.

"Um excuse me." The man said in a heavy Australian accent. "Did you just kill one of my mercenaries and interrupted my breakfast steak?" The robots just stood there silent. "Sorry let me introduce myself." He said while cracking his knuckles. "The name's Saxton Hale, Australian and CEO of Mann Co. Now I will ask the question again did you interrupt my breakfast steak?" Another voice was heard which belonged to Mundy.

"Yeah they did mate." Hale took a nod of approval and said to the robots.

"Ok I need you to stand right there." He said while pointing to a certain location. Then he jumped an enormous height while saying. "Screw gravity." Ruby looked up and saw him with his first behind his head while plummeting down to the earth. Before he hit the ground he shouted out two words. "SAXTON HALE!" In one mighty blow he decimated all the robots and leaving nothing but piles of scrap. When he stood up he looked at Scout's body and then to the battle field and yelled. "Oi nurse lady." A few seconds later Medic ran up towards Hale.

**(A/N if the song is still playing it cuts out)**

"Mr Hale it is a pleasure to meet you." Medic said. Saxton pointed at Scout while throwing down a revival unit which opened up and revealing a hologram of Scout. Medic did what the Australian said and pointed his medi gun at the unit and started you produce a beam. A few seconds there was a red flash which reviled a healthy Scout. Scout turned around grabbed his weapon and ran towards the battle along with Medic. Hale turned to Ruby and extended a hand towards Ruby.

"I've seen what you can do and mate you can slaughter." He said. Ruby was still weak after the fight with team rob RWBY and rob JNPR. Hale turned around and yelled for Medic again and again Medic came running. Hale said to Medic. "Nurse Lady go heal the lady and her mates." Medic gave a nod and pointed his medi gun at the hunters and healed them. After a few seconds they all began to stand up. After the healing was done Medic ran back to the battle. As each of the hunters eye's got fixed on the Australian Jaune was the first one to ask the question.

"Who are you?" Then Hale looked at him in the eye and said.

"The name is Saxton Hale. CEO of Mann Co." Then a voice came over the speaker.

"You did it. All of you." Then nine mercenaries came walking from the battlefield towards Hale. When one of the mercs caught sight of Saxton they all stopped in their tracks. Each one of them walked up to the CEO of Mann Co shook his hand and said how it was a pleasure to meet him and all that. Then he spoke up.

"Now I have seen all of you fight and oh you can fight. All of you will be getting an Australium with professional killstreaks already equipped." Then he turned to the hunters "And for all of you and your dog a way home." After he said it made most of the hunters hearts fill with joy and also with curiosity on how they were going to get back.

**Ok that is another chapter done and sorry that I'm speeding through this story I kind of have a habit of doing that. And the robots versions have arrived I'm thinking of putting them back in sooner or later but we'll see. And remember please favourite or follow this story and I'm always up for suggestions for later chapters. And if anyone likes drawing maybe you could draw some fan art for this fanfic? Another quick note I am always happy to play some TF2 with anyone so if you want to have a game give me your Steam name and we'll have a game together. Ok everyone bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: A new Start

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone one word to describe Supanova 'AWESOME!' The voice actors of Eren and Mikasa were really nice and I got both of their autographs on a huge poster which I'm going to get framed. I also got a Phantom Blade from Assassin's Creed Unity, a sick Sonic art work by Golden Hedgehog from Devin art who was there, a Meet the Sniper poster and a Weiss plushie which looks really cute. Along with those items I got heaps of photos of people who cosplayed and basically I got a photo with people three people who cosplayed as Yang, a new model Weiss, Ruby, Engineer, Sniper, Heavy, Solider, Roman Torwick, Sasha or potato girl, The Joker and two Spartans. Now the season 2 sound track is out now so I am going to buy that when I get some cash. Also I'm thinking about buying my 20 Tour of Duty tickets again (I've done it twice already and still no Australium.) Also I have another story in progress and don't judge me but it's a Call of Duty Zombies and RWBY crossover and the second chapter might be a Christmas special because 'Slushing through the Blood of Zombies that we've slayed.' Anyway back to the story.**

**Location - Rottenburg**

"So right now I have a design which I kindly borrowed from and when I mean borrowed I mean I smashed my way into one of their tanks and stole the plans while eating my breakfast steak." Saxton Hale said. "So all you have to do is finish this wave while your Engineer makes the Teleporter to your world and maybe I could set up a Mann Co there."

"Ok Mr Hale but one thing about setting a store in my world." Weiss started to explain.

"What is it Snow Flake?" He replied with a cocky audited.

"One, don't call me Snow Flake! And two the only people who we'll a track are people from the White Fang and they would use the weapons for the wrong purpose."

"So?"

"Argh never mind."

"Alright ladies and morons time to get to work."

"And Mr Hale what are you going to do?" Medic asked

"I'm going to do some important stuff." Hale replied

"Ok"

Everyone nodded and ran to set up for the last wave. Engineer grabbed the plans, walked to spawn and started to build the modified teleporter so the Hunters can get back home. As the alarm rang for the last wave the robots poured in but instead of looking human they look like wolfs and that's when the hunters colours started to shine. Slashing, punching, slamming and blocking their assault on the town. Around about 14 minutes into the battle the familiar robotic hunters appeared again and this time they looked more real almost like a clone. The robotic Yang launches itself towards Medic but was blocked by Yang giving a blow to its face. The other robots followed it to their demised, trying to go for one merc each but failed due to the hunters thirst for revenge. Another 12 minutes passed the number of robots increasing, shells flood the battle ground and for once Demoman isn't drunk in battle. Then out of the blue the rob-hunter appeared but on a much larger scale. Accompanied with them were 5 giant Deflector Heavier, 10 giant Medics, 3 crit Soldiers and 6 giant Pyros.

"I am zhe Uber Man." Medic shouted which lead everyone to charge into the mist of war. Dodging and reflecting damage from the robots. Bullets whizzed past their ears, explosions caused black patches on the ground and metal flew of the robots as projectiles were launched at them. Slowly each one of the robots fell but this came at a cost. By the time they got down to the last two robots they were pushed back to the bomb site. As the last Robot Heavy fell the robot Ruby was about to deploy the bomb but was blown up by some well hidden stickies.

"You did it! You actually did it!" A voice over the speakers said.

"Nice work Demo." Soldier said.

"Lad that wasn't me." He replied.

"Hypo girl?" He asked as he turned towards Nora.

"Nope." She responded. Another voice was heard.

"Demo you should use the Scottish Resistance more often." They all turn to the source of the voice which belonged to Engineer. "And another thing." He passed a note to Yang and Ruby and it said.

"Hello ladies, I Saxton Hale have tested out the teleported and it worked and along the way I returned your dog so don't worry about him. Anyway you are welcome back to at any time so fell free to look at my amazing products." While the girls were reading the letter Mundy got one also from Hale. "To Mr Mundy. You line of work has been outstanding. Right now I am giving you the chance to start a new life or stay with your squad and help with the war against the robots. Tell Miss Pauling about your decision. From Saxton Hale." Mundy stood there in shock. Right now he was given a chance to start a new life like he has always wanted but it would come at a cost by losing his only true family. The eight mercs which stand in front of him that he called brothers.

"Is everything alright?" Heavy asked

"Mate I just got given the chance to start a new life but that means leaving all you guys."

"Hey maybe we call work something out with Miss Pauling?" Scout suggested. Mundy turn towards him with a smile.

"Yeah you're right maybe we could work something out and even if we don't I got the other guys." He said as he was pointing to the Hunters and Huntresses who were talking with each other.

"So have you made your choice?" Sniper turned around and saw Miss Pauling standing there with a few packages.

"Yeah I'll go but one thing."

"What is it?"

"I want to still be registered as mercenary, keep my weapons, my squad to visit me or I visit them and my van to be transported to the new world."

"Ok. But I'm not sure about the van because I don't know how you're going to get it into spawn?"

"Nah it will be all good. I'll buy another when I got some cash but I need some suit cases to take my stuff."

"Yeah I knew you were going to say that so I already got your stuff all packed it's at the teleporter waiting." When the two finished the chat Spy tapped Mundy on the shoulder which caused him to turn around.

"Sniper I know I haven't been the best friend but you'll know that I will always care about you and your wellbeing so here." Spy took out an Ambassador. "I don't need this I got an extra so use it wisely." Mundy took the revolver and shock his hand. At the same time Miss Pauling told everyone what would be happening with Mundy.

"Oh and another thing you guys I will be needing those Uber Bands back." Miss Pauling said. The hunters walked towards Miss Pauling and gave her the Uber Bands. After they all walked in spawn to see the device that would take them home. It looked like and average teleporter but was spinning faster than normal. Nora was the first one to go on the teleporter. In a flash of red light she was gone soon Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, Blake and Weiss followed which left Ruby and Mundy left to go through the teleporter. Ruby went up to each one of the mercs and as usual gave each one of them a hug then went through the teleporter. Now Mundy left with three huge suit cases was about to go when Heavy said.

"When we visit tell us about how your new life is." Mundy gave him the thumbs up. When he stood on the teleporter the last he saw before teleporting was the group of eight mercs standing there with smiles on their face (besides Pyro) and Miss Pauling was giving him the thumbs up. A second later what he saw was a brand new world and eight teens.

"I thought you weren't coming at all." Yang said.

"Hey I'm a man of surprises." He said while picking up his suit cases again. The nine began to walk when Weiss said.

"Hey can someone call Ozpin?" Ruby put her hand up which shortly after grabbed her scroll and dialled Ozpin.

"Do any of you know where I can stay?" Mundy raised the question. Yang turned around and said.

"Well right now you don't know this place and also you have no money so maybe we can try to get you a place at Beacon?" as soon as Yang said this Ruby turned around and said.

"Mundy Ozpin wants to speak to you."

"Well this is fast. Could you help me with my bags?" Sniper asked one of the teens. Yang, Nora and Jaune After giving Ruby the comment he took the scroll. "Hello?" Another voice came through the scroll.

"Mr Mundy. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. How do you know my name?"

"Earlier the morning a shirtless man came in and gave me a folder with all your details in it."

"His name's Saxton Hale. CEO of Mann Co, nice bloke. Just don't make him miss his breakfast stake."

"I'll take that in mind. So Mr Mundy I have an offer for you."

"Ok let's hear it."

"You can come to my school and learn the ways of being a hunter and start a new life."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. All accommodation, uniforms and books are provided."

"Ok. I'm in."

"That's brilliant. Meet me at my office this afternoon. I'm sure that someone will escort you there but for the time being you shall get settled in to this new world. Welcome to Remnant."

"Thank you Sir."

"No just call me Ozpin."

"Ok Ozpin." Then the called ended. Mundy handed Ruby's scroll back to her. As the nine were walking along the group saw police tape around a store called Dusk Till Dawn and along with it 14 unconscious bodies.

"What happened here?" Yang asked. The officer who was there at the scene turned around and told them.

"At robbery was going down but a shirtless man came and betted the robes up." When Mundy heard the two words 'shirtless man' under his breath he said.

"Already, Hale?" Weiss turned around and asked him.

"Did you say something?"

"Nah I'm fine. Hey so can I see this Beacon place? Plus I got to meet up with this Ozpin guy."

"Yeah why not plus I ready need to have a rest after this." She said while stretching. "Hey everyone we're going back to Beacon." Everyone nodded and began to the long walk to the nearest Bullhead. After finding and entering a Bullhead which was heading to Beacon each of the teen were having a chat with each other. Everyone stopped talking when Mundy said.

"Oh almost forgot. I'm going to tell you why you don't teleport bread. A while back basically what happened was Engineer and Medic found that a tumour were growing inside bread which went through a teleporter and their theory was the tumour was growing inside of everyone else who used the teleporter. So basically Medic thought we had three days to live which then leaded to Scout trying to going to a date with Miss Pauling. On our last day to live Medic told us that only bread got the tumour and somehow came to life." He pulled out his wallet and showed them an example. A loaf of bread with green tentacles and horns sticking out and with a huge mouth in a glass container. "So we thought we were fine but they told us as long as nobody teleported bread they were fine. Then Soldier did the unthinkable."

"And what was that?" Nora questions him.

"Well at the start of the three days Spy said do what you ever want in these last three days because they will be your last, so Soldier spent three days straight teleporting breading bread which made a huge bread monster." He threw another photo towards them showing a dead bread monster which was larger in size. "And somehow that event got Scout and Miss Pauling to go out." As the Hunters sat there wondering what will happen if Soldier did that again but with a larger quantity. Mundy then asked. "What's that?" He said while pointing to a giant tower. Jaune answered.

"That over there is Beacon." Mundy sat there in awe looking at the structure which was going to be his new home.

"Well this beats living in a van." He responded. After touching down in the landing pad Mundy saw a lot of people with weapons of all types then he looked at his own. "Yeah if I want to fit in I really need to fix up my weapon." Pyrrha said to him.

"Do worry. The weapons you have are fine."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh I need to go see Ozpin so could some escort me?" Then Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"Why doesn't Ruby go with you?"

"Ok." She said. The two as the two sharp shooters walked away Yang said.

"Those two are perfect for each other." She received multiple shrugs. Mundy just hearing this yelled out.

"Can't say the same thing about you and Heavy." This caused everyone to start cracking up in laughing and also made Yang mad. After a good laugh and 10 minutes of walking they reached Ozpin's office. Mundy knocked on the door.

"Come in. And leave your bags with the others" A voice said. Mundy place his bags beside nine other bags. Five people were in the room. Three of them were surprisingly mercenaries a Soldier wearing the Soldier's Stash, Kringle Collection and the Man in Slacks also a Medic with Das Feelinbeterbager, Foppish Physician and a pair of Deus Specs and finally a female Scout wearing Brooklyn Booties, The Flapjack and Boxcar Bomber. And other two seemed to be teachers. A middle-aged man with tousled grey hair, thin brown eyes, shaded glass spectacles, a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath said. "Thank you Miss Rose shall leave." She nodded and left the room. "Now Mr Mundy you are wondering why there are three mercenaries here?"

"Yeah."

"Well meet your new team." He said while point to the mercs. The Medic was first to speak up.

"Hello my name is Richard and as you can zee I am zhe Medic as you can zee." Then the Scout spoke up.

"Hey, names Clare." She said while sticking out a hand which Mundy accepted. "And don't try anything funny!" Then the last one to introduce their self was Soldier.

"Now let's get something straight if you are a Spy I will not hesitate to kill your French ass." Then he was nudged by Clare.

"Be nice." She whispered. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Sorry. The name's Edward. Leader of Wings of Freedom or the Scout squad." He said.

"Nice to meet you all." Then the woman who appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face with eyes are bright green, wears thin rectangular glasses and has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

"Sorry to interrupt but I must inform you that your test will start in three days so I suggest to you to improve on your fighting skills, study and most important of all get some rest." Ozpin added in.

"Your dorm number will be located on these." He said while handing out a scroll to each person. "Like I said uniforms and other essential will be in your dorm." He finished. After the introduction the new team of mercs left the office to get settled in to their new lives.

**Team RWBY's dorm 11:25am**

After the adventure team RWBY had they thought it would be time to have a good rest for the night but for now they were cleaning up and catching up on study and life.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Yang asked.

"What do you think? I'm writing back to my friends at Signal about our little adventure." She answered.

"Oh so that's what you been doing. Now I know what you do with pen and paper." Weiss said. Ruby gave her a death stare for a brief second then turned to her paper. Blake was catching up on a book she missed out and Yang was watching T.V when voices came out side.

"Are you sure ve are going zhe right vay?" A German voice said.

"How should I know I'm not an engineer?" Another American voice said.

"Both of you shut it your giving me a head ache." A female voice shouted.

"Could you stop arguing and help me with your bloody bags already." A voice that team RWBY remembered clearly. Then some knocked on their door. Weiss got up and opened the door. The person that knocked was a Medic.

"Um, Hello. Could you please tell me vhere about is the spare dorm is please?" Richard asked. Then a suit case was thrown towards him. The case connected with his gut which caused him to fall over in pain.

"What did I tell you?! Take your bloody bags." Then at the door way a familiar face appeared. Mundy, looking at his scroll which was given to him by Ozpin.

"Hey could you tell us." Then he paused and saw team RWBY. "Oh hey guys." He said while giving a little wave to the team. He received waves from three of the members expect Yang after the insult he gave her.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Well if you can't tell after Richard's question. We're looking for the spare dorm." Then Ruby butted in.

"Who's we?"

"Well as you can tell. The Medic on the ground is Richard." He said while pointing towards Richard still on the ground in pain. "Behind me is Clare and Edward." As he said this the two other mercs walked in front of him and gave them a wave.

"So you're looking for the spare dorm? It's right beside us you know." Weiss said.

"Thanks. And maybe we could train later?" Clare said.

"Yeah sure." Ruby said. Edward helped up Richard while Clare finally helped Mundy with the bags. When they entered the room they saw four beds, each one of them have a pile of uniforms, books and other essential that they needed. As Richard was helped onto a bed Clare placed his bags in front of his bed along with her own bags. Mundy did the same thing with his own bags and Edward's. In in the middle of unpacking their bags a rigging noise started to go off. Each one of the mercs checked their scrolls but nothing then they all turned to Mundy. Mundy check in his vest and to his surprise it was his phone. When he answered it worked.

"Hello?" He said. Then a familiar Texan voice came through.

"How's life?"

"Engineer how are you able to call me on my phone?" He questioned Engineer.

"Simple. I use the teleporter as a radio receiver which as carries over to the teleport in your world."

"Ok."

"Now the reason why I'm ringing you up is we're visiting in three days ok."

"Um…"

"Ok see ya then. Oh and Miss Pauling is coming also" Then the call ended. Mundy turned to his team and said.

"Well guys you know the day when we have a test?"

"Yeah." Richard answered in a painful tone.

"Well my squad is visiting then." He said in a worried tone.

"Can't you call them back and say to visit another time." Clare said.

"Well Miss Pauling is coming also." The group stood there in shock and thinking about Mundy's squad visiting.

**Ok guys, that is another chapter done for me. And sorry again for being this late I had my other story that I'm working on also getting ready for Christmas. Anyway good bye and have a Merry Smissmas.**


End file.
